


Untitled

by Lipstickcat



Category: Misfits
Genre: Foot Fetish, M/M, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lipstickcat/pseuds/Lipstickcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for  emerald_embers for the 5 Acts Ficathon on Livejournal. One and Too enjoy some relaxation time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

If he didn’t know just how good it felt himself, he would have refused to do it.

No. 

That’s a lie. 

He’d have done it anyway, because he always did what _he_ told him to do. He stole the money that he knew mum hid under her little ceramic penguin, her pension, her emergency money. He stole it because that’s what _he_ said to do. And he went to get the crisps when they were hungry. He stayed at home and did the washing up and tidied the flat, when they had the flat, while _he_ went out to fuck around at Community Service. 

But it was true that he knew how good it felt. 

Its not so much fun on this end of things, sat on the hard lino floor, slowly unlacing those great, sweaty clodhoppers and pulling them off. The socks are damp, but at least the smell isn’t too bad, and after he peels them off and brushes some of the fluff away its really okay. After all, he knows these feet as well as his own…

Too looks up at Rudy as he lifts his other half’s foot onto his lap. The heel digs a little into his thigh, and Rudy grins as he wriggles his toes. Firm, but not too hard, he presses his thumbs against the balls of his feet, fingers resting against the knuckles of his toes, and he begins to rub. 

“Ah, that’s right good,” Rudy mutters, sinking a little lower on the sofa. “I’ve been on me feet all day.” 

“I have too.” Too’s voice is quieter as he runs his thumbs under the arch. 

“You’ve not been scrubbing graffiti off the council building’s walls.” Neither had he, really. Rudy had been taking the leadership role, directing the others. It was important that there was a strong leader in the group; overseeing, being the voice of them all, sitting down a lot… 

“The queue in the Post Office was out the door.” He switched feet, giving the other one the same attention. 

“Hmm.” One hadn’t even heard what he said, Too knew. “You know what you should do tomorrow? You should go buy some goldfish and I can get one of those expensive beauty treatments where all the fish eat the dead skin off your feet.” 

“That’s disgusting, you’ll be done for animal abuse if all you feed them is your crispy skin.” 

“Fish aren’t animals.” One raised his head. He gave his counterpart a look that said that Too knew nothing. Sometimes Too thought that he knew better, that One was an idiot, but he always sounded so convincing that he ended up believing him. He wished that he followed his own convictions more often, but maybe he just wanted to believe. He’d wanted there to really be a talking dog, for a start. 

Before he could either argue or agree though, the bony foot that he’d been working on slipped from his grasp. For a moment, Rudy’s toes poked against his upper thigh and he wondered if One was going there again; this thing for experimentation and “complex masturbation” never went in Too’s favour. But then the foot jerked upwards and before he knew it the pad of his big toe was tapping against his mouth. 

“Go on, it’s not crispy, an’ you know it.” 

The heavy lidded look that he gave Rudy was one of protest and resignation. It was the standard look that he wore, to be honest, but he did as he was told. Opening his mouth slowly so that the warm, slightly rough, toe rested against the inside of his bottom lip, his lip pulled down a little with the weight of the foot that was connected to it. He’d had his toes sucked before, or at least, _they’d_ had their toes sucked. No one had offered to put his feet in their mouth since he’d been living separately. He remembered the feeling now, as he closed his mouth around Rudy’s toe, his tongue just pressing against the tip and tasting salt. 

Rudy groaned, sank even lower in his seat. Too took that as encouragement and opened his mouth again to work more toes in. It was like being swallowed by a soft, wet, black hole; he remembered that much. He could see how One grasped the worn cushions of the seat as Too reached up to hold his foot and massage his thumbs across the arch again. 

It was crossing that messy blurry line, but _they’d_ made it that blurry, smudging it over the floor of their bedroom, across that sofa, on top of the camp beds in this storeroom, and each time it made more sense. There was no mistaking that they were going to be heading that way again now. His mouth was big and Too eased his lips over the knuckles of One’s toes as the other melted into the seat with a moan. 

Maybe if he could both get him horny enough and relaxed enough he wouldn’t be the one that would feel sore in the morning for a change.


End file.
